sremufandomcom-20200214-history
SR Features
Jedi Defender * Added 12 LS toughness throughout the skills * Added melee mitigation 1 to force melee defense III * Added ranged mitigation 1 to force ranged defense III * Added taunt to novice defender * Changed Avoid Incap cost to 1.5x force if called before it has worn off Enhancer * Changed Force run can to a toggle * Increased Drain force to drain 150 * Increased force armor effectiveness to match new Defender toughness (41% and 57% damage reduction for 1 and 2 respectively) * Redued Force cost for Force Armor by 50% * Changed Force Shield to cost the same force as Force Armor Powers * Changed Force weaken to a percentage modifier, weaken 1 reduces HAM by 10%, weaken 2 reduces HAM by 20%.(PW) * Force throw hits Health/Action, now does LS damage. * Force Lightning does electricity damage, more damage, higher force cost and slower attack speed. * Changed Mind blast 1 and 2 to target the mind pool and do Blast damage. * Increased Force choke damage * Mind blast states now last 20s, up from 10s * Lower force cost on all Force Powers attacks. * Reduced cooldown on force knockdown 1, 2, and 3, and raised effectiveness * Reduced the cooldown and force cost of force intimidate 1 and 2 Lightsaber * Saber block ** PvP 70% max, -20% stunned, -10% blinded ** PvE 85% max, -10% stunned, -5% blinded * Reduced force cost for attacks 10% Village * Shortened the time it takes for the Old Man and Sith to show up * Shortened village phases to 1 week * Shortened the village missions for Dageerin to 1 hour intervals for stage 2 and 3 * Reduced the amount of people required to heal in the village Phase 4, from 50/100 to 5/10 Other * Improve health regen after channel force (twice as fast). * Added Jedi Crafting tapes * Changed Holocron use cooldown to 3h * Added quest to drop Force Sensitive skills * Improved chance of finding Sintari Prowlers Other Profs * Added 5 toughness to master pikeman (Pike) * Changed Posture Down from Hit 3 to Stun 2 (Pike) * Changed Durindfire to use OQ/DR for effectiveness, so the stat can be calculated correctly (Chef) * Pistoleer: ** Disarmingshot1: 30% Intimidate chance 15s duration. ** Disarmingshot1: 50% Intimidate chance 30s duration, single target. ** Stoppingshot: 100% chance to stun (before resists) with 45s duration. ** DoubleTap: H/A damage. * Carbineer: ** wildShot1: 30% chance to intimidate for 20s single target 64m ** wildShot2: 30% chance to intimidate for 20s in a 30 degree 24m cone * Increased buff duration for Entertainer District cities to 3 hours (Entertainer) * Increased music xp when crafting instruments (Entertainer) * Increase performance range from 10m to 15m (Entertainer) * Reduced Flourish action cost (Entertainer) * Increased survey tool range for maxed surveyors (Artisan) * Added new skill of rapid fire and other fixes (Commando) * Increased damage of Leg Shot 3. It is currently the same damage as Leg Shot 2. From 2x to 3.5x (split the difference of rifles and pistols) (Carbineer) * Improved amount of eggs found, scale with scout/ranger - master ranger gets about 3x (Scout/Ranger) * Improved chance find eggs in a lair (Scout/Ranger) * Improved Make milking scale with scout/ranger - master ranger gets about 3x (Scout/Ranger) * Improved Minimum Creature Harvesting amount set to 10 Units in caves (Scout/Ranger) * Added BF healing to ranger camps (Ranger) * Action Buffs take same resources as the rest (Doctor) Skill Point Changes * Reduce skill point cost of Novice Artisan to 5 * Reduced skill point cost of Novice Entertainer to 0 * Reduced skill point cost of each Entertainer tier from 2, 3, 4, 5 to 1, 2, 3, 4 * Reduced skill point cost of Novice Scout to 5 * Reduced skill point cost of Trapping and Survival trees from 2, 3, 4, 5 to 1, 2, 3, 4 * Removed skill point requirement for Merchant * Removed xp requirement for Politician AA/CA changes * Added names to AAs/CAs so they show the skill. Double skill tapes have been removed * Removed useless Skill Enhancing Attachments * Added Flamethrower Accuracy AA * Added Flamethrower Speed AA * Added Heavy Acid Rifle Accuracy AA * Added Heavy Acid Rifle Speed AA * Added Medicine use tapes * Added Combat medicine effectiveness tapes Loot * Added a small chance for crystals to DWB mobs * Added loot tables to the SBDs in DWB. * Added razor knuckler schematic to DWB mob loot tables. * Changed Lantern Birds of Endor to drop avian meat * Changed loot tables for Acklay * Increased loot chance on Acklay. * Increased loot chance on DWB mobs. * Increased loot chance on Fire Spider. * Increased loot chance on Giant Wampa. * Increased loot chance on Janta Blood. * Increased loot chance on Kryat Pearls. * Increased loot chance on Sith Spirits. * Adjusted Axkva Min, she should no longer be able to 1-shot * Added craftable rings with stats based on looted components * Added Hoth Items * Added custom painting for May the 4th * Added Cybernetics schematics * Added Dark Jedi Furniture schematics * Added Data Disk and Jellyfish Holograms * Added lootable NS and SMC clothes to NS and SMC respectively * Added new melee weapon components and schematics * Added new vehicle schematic * Added Xeno Furniture schematics * Changed Mawgax to carnivore meat instead of domesticated meat * Reduced Mawgax youth meat drop * Slight increase to drop chance on Giant Dune Kimogilas * Increased chance overall for Giant Dune Kimogila scales GCW * Added AT-XT for Rebels with custom texture * Added Rebel Command BARC schematic to the Rebel recruiter * Added Rebel Marine armor schematics with composite stats to the Rebel recruiter * Added Imperial Command BARC schematic to the Imperial recruiter * Added Stormtrooper armor schematics with composite stats to the Imperial recruiter Crafting * Reduced Crafting Tool Timer to 1 second * Reduced Factory Times to 5 seconds per item * Increased Factory Crate size to 1k * Increased resource containers size to 1m * Added post-craft color change to all clothing and armor * Improve chance of 4 sockets for Maxed Tailor and Armorsmith * Increased Auction credit listing from 20k to 30k credits, Raise max number of items from 25 to 30, Lower cost for Bazaar from 20 to 10 * Increased Vendor listing time from 30 to 90 days * Removed species restrictions on clothing and armor * Increased BER on Harvesters * Added automated resource upload to GH every 2 hours Combat * Changed Missions so they are named with CL and target * Changed group payouts so all members in range get the full payout * Changed Nym's Slugthrower to kinetic damage * Changed Tusken Rifle to kinetic damage * Changed the number of normal missions at one time to 4. Bounty hunters missions is still only 1 * Removed fill on death so you can rebuff your food and drink NGE Housing Bonuses * Commando: Armor and Weapon Smith Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 and Repair +5 * Jedi Meditation: Light Sabre Assembly +10, and Experimentation +5 * Sith Meditation: Light Sabre Assembly +10, and Experimentation +5 * VIP bunker: Tailor Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 and Repair +5 * Diner: Chef Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 and Repair +5 * Sandcrawler: Droid Engineer and Structure Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 * Tree House: Bio-Engineer Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 * Vehicle Garage: Artisan Assembly +10, Experimentation +5 * Player Hospital: Med Assembly +10, Experimentation+5, Med buff 115 * Relaxation House: Salon Spice Changes (D = Duration, H = Health S = Strength, St = Stamina, A = Action etc.) * Sweetblossum - H:750, S:450, C:450, D:200 * Yarrock - M:300, F:300, W:300, D:1200 * Pyrepenol - A:750, St:450, Q:450, D:300 * Sedative h4B - H:1250, A:1250, M:1250 D:180 * Zyopolene Droid - W:1250, D:180 * Crash and Burn - A:300, St:300, Q:300, D:1200 * Gunjack - H:300, S:300, C:300, D:1200 * Thrusterhead - M:750, F:450, W:450, D:300 * Booster Blue - H:200, S:200, C:200, A:200, St:200, Q:200, D:600 BE Tissue Changes * Confidence Cloth: block/dodge * Fear Release: warcry/intimidate * Toughened Fibers: stun/ranged * Tensile Resistance: stun/melee * Passive reflex: healing range/ * Visual Camouflage: take cover/ * Bio Nanobots:Droid find speed/droid find chance * Scent neutralization: camouflage/mask scent * Constrictor Cloth: dizzy/ * Coagulant Agents: bleeding defense/ * Passive Tranquilizers: harvesting/camps * Active Tranquilizers: tame on aggro/ tame aggro * Passive Biosensors: medical use/ healing wound speed * Active Biosensors: injury treatment/wound treatment * Myoflex Cloth Treatment: heal dance bf/heal music bf * Enhanced Myoflex Treatment: heal dance wounds/heal music wounds Miscellaneous * Increased the range of the /board command for shuttles * Increased Shuttle Ticket purchase range from 8m->20m * Added the ability to fly from any NPC shuttle or starport to any NPC shuttle or starport regardless of planet * Added Broadcast announcement when a new character is created in the Galaxy * Added Pitch, Roll and Yaw commands. * Changed /paymaintenance command subtracts from cash or bank (if cash is empty) * Added Galaxy group invite * Increased Group size to 50 * Removed the range limitation of /makeleader command * Changed vehicle deeds to look like the bike in inventory, examination and housing * Fixed most belts to not hoola hoop when wearing them * Increased number of stored items in a house to cost in lots * 200 (a house worth 2 lots will hold 400 items) * Reduced decay on Bikes * Reduced garden costs by 10% * Reduced City population requirements to 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 * Reduced pet and droid summons to 5 seconds * Reduced Vehicle call time to 5s, 15s with TEF * Increased default number of stored pets to 5, faction pets to 5, vehicles to 5 * Added Buff Removal Terminals in Theed Medical Center * Added new vet rewards up to 360 days * Added SEA Removal Tool Vendor to Geo caves * Increased Twi'leks secondary action stats limits 